Noctis Tenshi
'First Name' Noctis 'Last Name' Tenshi 'IMVU Name' XAkioNaraX 'Nicknames' Noct 'Age' 17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5`10 'Weight' 185 pounds 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Noctis is very physcotic, he dosn't like to be touched, he's very antisocial and emotional, but he's spontanyous and loves to get into deep conversations with himself or anyone else who gets him...sadly not much do. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' ( For incoming people, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out. This can be arranged. ) 'Occupation' Surgeon, Mechanic and automail specialist 'Fighting Style' Martial arts Simple high frequency blade 'Weapon of Choice' Simple high frequency blade(Discription: A high-frequency blade is a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. They can also be superheated from friction to be hot enough to sear anything that it comes into contact with.) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Noctis grew up a nerd. not much of a bigshot in high school, he stuck to the rules, he got straight A's and graduated. but outside of his school and home life he was very dedicated to putting togeather things and making hard things easyier by his creations, in his highschool year he made a robot for the libarry so everyone could check in and out there books faster, he also got into the jobs of making mechanical parts for the wounded, as word spread of his work he then was put in the military for healing the badly hurt soilders and making them into almost, "Cyborgs" but Noctis one day took it to far. As he was finnishing up tuning and fixing one of the remaining soilders who just got out of a surgery, a bomb blew there main base up, his left arm was taken as a result, the convinience of this was Noctis could fix his arm hiself, but he wanted revenge on those who attacked his base. As his arm was now a fully upgraded automail arm which took the time of 4 months, in that time he devised new technolgy to bring back the dead or more rather make them into humonoid robots. as his first prototype was a enemy he killed on the field he showed how they could be used instead of his nations soilders, but his supiours thought it was sick and wrong and casted him out of the military, and when he returned home, he was then informed that his mother was dying of cancer which he saw coming, she was very old. Very soon his mother passed which made him fall into a great depression. Unable to let go of her he did the very same technolgy on his mother that he did in the military which was a complete success but however, the word was passed around and Noctis's dream mother was taken away because it was sick. a week after his mother was taken away again, the mental hospital was called to take in Noctis, he of course resented and try'd to get away until one of them pulled out a needle to drug him, with much haste one of them jabbed the needle in his arm which broke off seeing because it was his automail arm covered in a fake layer of rubber making it look like skin, that night the two men who were supposed to be taking Noctis to the mental hospital died, making Noctis wanted for murder, he roams the streets for his sick and twisted talents from now on. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 02:43, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:RPC